


his mickey

by YestardayLove



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:32:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YestardayLove/pseuds/YestardayLove
Summary: Ian misses Mickey.Mickey misses Ian deep down.Ian needs Mickey because without him Ian starts spiraling and stops taking his meds.Ian, however, stays optimistic. Knowing that one day he'll see Mickey again.





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was given an idea. The idea was: A few months after Mickey leaves to Mexico and Ian starts spiraling and stops taking his meds. Nobody knows what to do to help him. Fiona and Lip hunt down a way to contact Mickey through Mandy because Mickey is the one that always helps Ian. Mickey comes back, talks some sense into Ian and they make up lost time and Ian says sorry in their Gallavich Way. :)

Ian lay in bed. Thinking. Letting his mind get the best of him actually.  
It was 5 am and he had woken up because of Mickey. Mickey smiling at him, Mickey kissing him, and then Mickey's 'fuck you Gallagher'. For the past two months he's been having the same dream. The dream where he let Mickey go. _His_ Mickey.

He should've left with Mickey. He could be laying in bed with Mickey. Talking to him, watching him smile. But he can't do that anymore.

That's what was getting to him. He can't be with the love of his life anymore because... nothing?

At this point he was angry. He got up and stretched. He looked over at his medicine, deciding he didn't need it. He needed to go for a run. Take his mind off of things. So he changed into some sweats and a sweatshirt and made his way downstairs. The house was quite. No one was awake. He easily snuck out of the house and went on his 2 hour run. Running helped him clear his mind. Sometimes.

When his mind drifted it often landed on Mickey.

For two hours Ian ran and reminisced. When he got back home, sweaty and out of breath the house was extremely active.

Everyone was up. He stood on the porch for a second and closed his eyes. Thinking of when Mickey drove off. He opened his eyes and proceeded to walk into the house and up to his room.  
  
  



	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think he's off his meds."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to make a playlist to this book. I'll post the youtube and Spotify Links.

"What's wrong with Ian," Fiona asked as she made Liam a bowl of cereal.

"I don't know. He seems off."

"Ever since he came back from his 'trip' he's been acting like that," Fiona says.

"I'll talk to him," Lip says making his way up the stairs.

When he enters the room he's met with Ian looking at the ceiling. From Lip's point of view it seems like Ian is analyzing it.

"Ian," Lip says. Closing the door.

Ian eyes fall onto Lip and he answers with a simple 'Hm.'

"You okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be," Ian wants to tell him 'No'. He wants to scream 'No I'm not fucking okay, the love of my life is in Mexico while I'm here', but he decides against it.

"You've been sneaking out really early for a couple of weeks. You sure?"

Ian is quiet for a moment. He looks at Lip, hurt evident in his eyes and says, "Yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Ian if you need to talk I'm here," Lip says.

Ian gets up with a sigh and glances at his pills. Mickey would've wanted him to take his pills. Mickey. For all Ian knows Mickey doesn't ever want to see him again.   
"Yeah, I know," he says getting up and opening the bedroom door to let himself out.

"Eat something," Lip calls after him.

When Ian leaves for work Lip decides to tell Fiona what he noticed with Ian. Ending the conversation with, "I think he's off his meds Fi."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I just wanted to say thank you for reading this story. Comments and Kudos would make my day. The Chapters will be Longer, I promise. (or would you like them shorter so the story can last longer?)


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You can't keep burrying shit Mick, talk to me."

"Mickey," Mandy called through the house.

"What," he said, groaning.

"Get off your ass and go to work," Mandy says, setting the bag of groceries on the counter and going in the fridge to get a beer.

"Fuck off," Mickey says.

"Are you ever gonna tell me what happened with you and Ian?"

"No," Mickey said putting his shoes on. He didn't want to think about thag Day. Mickey didn't want to think about Ian. Ian broke his heart. Leaving him at the border. Ian would never know how Mickey felt when he drove off.

"What's the fucking point of keeping it a secret? You moved me down here you might as well tell me," Mandy said drinking her beer.

"Nothing fucking happened."

"You can't keep burrying shit Mick. Talk to me," Mandy tried.

"I gotta go," Mickey said. Mandy hugged him tight and he gave her a side hug back.

"You're telling me when you come back," she called as Mickey made his way out of the house. Grabbing Mandy's keys and his wallet.

"Over my dead body," he muttered. He didn't want to have to relive that, but every time he closed his eyes he saw Ian.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS STORY. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos would make my day. :)


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I-I still love him."
> 
> "I know you do Mick."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs on the playlist so far:
> 
> Hostage ~ Billie Eilish  
> Lost ~ (Original Song By Frank Ocean) Jorja Smith Cover  
> Unsteady ~ X Ambassadors  
> This Is Gospel ~ Panic! At The Disco  
> Bad Religion ~ Frank Ocean
> 
>  
> 
> suggest songs if you want.

"I can't do this," Mickey said pulling back from the guy that looked like Ian. He had so many identical features to Ian, but Mickey knew he wasn't Ian.

"Are you serious," the guy, who's name was Rick, asked. He tried to step closer to Mickey but Mickey stepped back.

"Yeah. I-," he cut himself off looking at the floor.

"Why did you bring me here and say all that shit? You've been leading me on since you got the fucking job," Rick said, raising his voice.

"Keep your fucking voice down," Mickey said glancing behind him to make sure Mandy didn't come out of her room.

"Fuck that. Why'd you lead me on?"

"Get out," Mickey said. Rick stayed put and Mickey grew more irritated.

"Not until you tell me why you spent two fucking months leading me on," Rick yelled. He sounded either Emotional or Extremely Passionate about getting the answer.

"I don't have to tell you shit," Mickey said cracking his knuckles.

"Tell me why and I'll leave."

Mickey weighed his options. Beat the shit out of Rick or complain to Rick about Ian. He decided the latter. "You looked like a guy that I was with," Mickey shrugged.

"Any regular human being wouldn't try that hard to get with someone if their ex was just some guy that they were 'with'."

"I loved him," Mickey says quietly.

"Huh," he said not hearing him.

"I loved him. Like a fucking idiot I loved him and he left. Left me at the fucking border," Mickey sighed. It felt great to get that off his chest.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. Can you leave now?"

"Yeah. Sorry about the whole-"

"It's fine," Mickey said going to get a beer.

"Bye. See you tomorrow," Rick said.

 

He walked out of Mickey's house and Mickey locked the door. He wanted to fucking cry. He sat on the couch and kicked his shoes off. He turned the TV on and decided to watch Southpark.

"Mick," Mandy asked. She walked into the room and sat on the couch with him.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough. Fuck the Gallaghers," Mandy said putting her head on his shoulder.

"I-I still love him," Mickey said, sounding defeated.

"I know you do Mick."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH for reading my chapter.  
> I'm going to start making chapters that are 1000 words or more soon.
> 
> A Kudos or A Comment would make my day. 
> 
> Thank you.


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I felt so alive with him. So-"
> 
> "Free," Lip offered.
> 
> "Yeah. Free."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song For This Chapter ~
> 
> Bless Me by 6LACK

"I miss him," Ian blurts out as him and Lip share a blunt. The slight buzz he had was the closest feeling to 'normal' he has felt in the past two months.

"Who," Lip asks taking a slow hit of the blunt.

"Mickey."

"I thought you were with the-"

"Nah, I was but he was pissed at me for going off with Mickey. He called Mickey a thug, said I was close to being one too."

"Fuck that must've sucked," Lip said passing the blunt to Ian.

"I felt so alive with him. So-"

"Free," Lip offered.

"Yeah. Free."

"Go to him," Lip said shrugging.

"I can't. It's not as simple as it sounds."

"You sound like you're making shit a lot more complicating than it has to be," Lip said going into his little baggie and getting a pre-rolled blunt. Lighting it and slowly inhaling the smoke, passing it to Ian when he finished the other one.

"You don't know how much-," Ian checked his phone. "I gotta go. Got work in an hour," he took his last long hit before passing it to Lip.

"Take your meds," Lips tells him.

Ian doesn't pay any attention to that, deciding to take them when he _really_ needed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You For Reading. :)  
> Comment and Kudos are Nice.
> 
> Have A Nice Day :))


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Last week it was 'Fuck the Gallaghers' now you want me to go and visit one?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Of This Chapter:
> 
> 4422 ~ Drake ft. Sampha
> 
>  
> 
> when i officially make the playlist i will have a link to it. :)

Mickey was panting. He had ran at least three miles for no fucking reason. He woke up with millions of thoughts about Ian.

Ian's smiles, Ian's hair, Ian's eyes, Ian's voice, Ian's moan and groans.

Everything about Ian. So he decided to go for a light jog. After about 15 minutes Mickey understood why Ian would do this, it was therapeutic in a way. The way the air hit his skin was exaclty what he needed.

After running from what some would call his 'problems' he decided to go back home.

When he got back Mandy looked at him like he was crazy.   
"You've never been the morning jog type," she says as she pours Mickey a cup of coffee.

"I've decided to get back in shape," he shrugged. He takes the cup from her with a 'Thanks.'

"You ever think about going to see Ian? Since you've been here," Mandy says, in a way she's 'starting conversation'.

"Fuck no," Mickey says quickly. "Why?"

"Just askin'."

"You never just ask," he says drinking the warm coffee in his cup.

"You miss Ian, but you don't want to visit him?"

"Last week it was 'Fuck the Gallaghers' now you want me to go and visit one?" It officially didn't add up to Mickey.

"Lip-"

"Of fucking course. If you want to go see Lip, go see him. That's none of my business."

"Lip reached out to me-"

"Mandy. It's none of my business. You don't have to tell me, you're an adult. Do whatever floats your fucking boats," Mickey said shrugging it off.

"He reached out to me about Ian," Mandy said as Mickey gave her a long look.

"That's none of my business," he wanted to know what about. He wanted to know why _Lip_ was reaching out to _Mandy_ about _Ian._

"Yeah it is Mick."

"No it's not. I don't want to hear about it. I'm gonna go take a shower," Mickey said, getting up from the chair he was sitting on. He took his cup of coffee with him to his room and he closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this short chapter. Comments or Kudos would make my day. :)).


	7. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why does Ian need Mickey?"
> 
> "I'd rather not say" 
> 
> "Then you're giving me fuck all to work with."
> 
> "If I tell you, don't tell Mickey. Ian doesn't need Mickey's pity."
> 
> "Mickey has never pitied Ian."
> 
> "Ian's off his meds."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song of the Chapter:   
> Daddy Issues By The Neighbourhood

"Well what did he say," Lip asked as he ate his cereal.

"He said it wasn't his business," Mandy said through the phone.

"In a way he has a point there, but Ian wants Mickey," Lip said shoveling cereal into his mouth.

"I'm not sure you understand what happened, Ian left him at the border. It fucking broke Mickey's heart. Mickey isn't gonna go crawling back to Ian. Doesn't Ian have a boyfriend anyways," Mandy asked as she stopped at a 'STOP' sign on her way to work.

"Not anymore. And you and I both know Ian and Mickey are basically fucking soul mates."

"No shit, but-," Mandy didn't even know what to protest with. "Why does Ian _need_ Mickey anyway? He left him. Twice."

"Twice. Ian didn't tell me about the second time."

"Yeah. Twice. Why does Ian need Mickey," Mandy repeats.

"I'd rather not say," Lip says putting his empty bowl in the sink.

"Then you're giving me fuck all to work with."

"If I tell you, don't tell Mickey. Ian doesn't need Mickey's pity."

"Mickey has never pitied Ian," Mandy says seriously.

"Ian's off his meds."

"Oh," Mandy says.

"He's off his meds and he's sneaking out of the house at the ass crack of dawn and hopefully he's doing runs like he used to do. I'm fucking worried Mandy, so can you please get Mickey to come to Chicago and talk some sense into him. Even if it's just an over the phone conversation between the two. Anything," Lip says, from Mandy's end he sounds concerned, worried, and scared.

"I'll try and figure something out. Chicago is a day away and Mickey is stubborn."

"I understand, thanks Mandy," Lip said.

Mandy smiles. Even though he can't see it. "No problem," she says and she takes a deep breath before hanging up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my chapter. A comment pr Cudos would make my day. :)


	8. chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You don't understand. Ian broke my heart. I outed myself for him, i tried to take care of him, i tried to kill his bitch of a half sister for him, I've done so much shit for him and in the end he-," Mickey cuts himself off. His eyes are glossy and his throat is starting to hurt, due to him resisting the urge to cry his fucking heart out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Photograph by J. Cole

"No," Mickey said shaking his head.

"Mickey please," Mandy begged.

"Fuck no."

"Come on Mick. Please if not for him then for me," Mandy tried.

"You don't understand. Ian broke my heart. I outed myself for him, i tried to take care of him, i tried to kill his bitch of a half sister for him, I've done so much shit for him and in the end he-," Mickey cuts himself off. His eyes are glossy and his throat is starting to hurt, due to him resisting the urge to cry his fucking heart out.

"Mickey I get it," Mandy says stepping closer to him.

"You fucking don't. So the answer is no."

"It'll help him."

"What the fuck could him seeing me help him with?"

"I can't tell you."

"That's a way to convince me to go anywhere with you. I'm gonna take a nap. Bye Mandy," Mickey says. Mandy wants to tell him. Wants to blurt out 'Ian is off his meds and his needs you to help him get through it', but she doesn't. She steps out of Mickey's room and allows him to close the door.

Mickey takes his shirt and pants off before getting in the bed and allowing himself to finally break down. Sobbing quietly til his head hurts as much as his heart does.

~~

"Lip," Ian exclaims bringing Lip into an embrace.

"I seen you a few hours ago," Lip says still huggging Ian back.

"Can't I hug my older brother," Ian says pulling back and giving Lip a look.

Lip didn't know how to feel about this current situation. Ian noticed his blank expression and he frowned.

"Lip are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Nothing Ian," Lip put on a smile and threw his arm around Ian's shoulders and walked Ian up the porch steps and into the house.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last 300 word chapter. After this the chapters will have 500 words or more. 
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


	9. chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "M-Mickey? Is that you?"
> 
> "Yeah it's me firecrotch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: Bad Blood by NAO

Phillip  
_Any word?_

 

 

Mandy  
_He says no._

 

 

 

Phillip  
_Please Mandy. Tell him if you have to. At this point anything you say to get him down here._

 

 

 

Mandy  
_I'll try Lip._

 

 

 

Phillip  
_Thanks_

 

Mandy took a deep breath before walking to Mickey's door. She knocked, for some reason she felt that if she knocked it would help the situation, and he answered.

"What?"

"Please come with me to Chicago," she begged for the millionth time.

"No. I'm wanted in Chicago anyways," Mickey says walking past Mandy and into the kitchen.

"Mickey would you stop being such a stubborn asshole and go to Chicago. You got out once after you see Ian you can leave. I promise. Just please," Mandy says. Mickey opens a beer he got out of the fridge and gives Mandy a look.

"Why the fuck does he need to see me? He has a fucking boyfriend," Mickey remembered Ian's exact words and they stung a little bit.

_You think my life hasn't moved on since you were locked up Mickey?_

_I'm not pissing away my life._

_I have my shit together Mickey! And I- I have a... a fucking boyfriend!_

Fuck a 'little bit' it hurt a lot.

"Not anymore Mick, his boyfriend left him," Mandy explains.

"Well, Ian should've crossed the finish line with me," Mickey said.

"Mick please he's-"

"He's what?"

"He's off his meds."

"Well then he should get back on them and he'll come to his senses and realize he doesn't need me," Mick regretted that. He didn't mean it at all.

"You don't mean that Mick," Mandy said.

"You're right Mandy, but can't I just get over Ian? You got over Lip."

"Mickey he's our best friend. Please."

"I'll talk to him. Call him."

"You gotta see him Mick."

"Mandy I'm trying," Mickey said. His voice sounding jittery.

Mandy pulled out her phone and called Lip.

"Lip put Ian on," Mandy says.

Lip hands Ian the phone and Ian looks at it confused before putting his ear up to it.

Mandy handed Mickey the phone and Mickey took a deep breath. He put his ear up to the phone and closed his eyes. "Hey Ian," he said. His throat went dry with that sentence so he took a swig of his beer.

"M-Mickey? Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me firecrotch," he used the nickname so Ian could know it was really him. It made him want to sit and reminisce.

"Mickey I'm so fucking sorry. I should be there with you. Or you should be with me. I fucked up so bad. I'm a fucking idiot. I'm so sorry. Mickey. I'm so so sorry," Ian rambled on and Mickey could tell he meant it. Medicated or Not; he meant it.

"Ian, shush," Mickey said. Ian instantly shut up and he waited to hear Mickey's voice.  
"I heard you wanted to see me."

"I did. But you fucking hate me. I'd hate me too. I left you. I'm a horrible fucking person. All the shit you went through cause of me. I'm sorry. For everything. Shit there's so much I've done. You got shot twice cause of me. I'm a fuck up-"

"Don't think like that. Cut that shit out. I don't hate you. I couldn't hate you," Mickey sighs.

"I'm really tired Mick," Ian says. He's tried emotionally, physically, and mentally. He's so tired.

"Me too Ian," Mickey nods.

"I meant it," Ian says.

"Meant what?"

"I meant it when I said I loved you."

"I know Ian."

"Night Mickey."

"Night Ian."

Mickey hung up the phone with a shakey breath.

"Thank you," Mandy says, taking her phone from him.

"Don't thank me," Mickey says taking his beer with him to his room. He finishes it before going to sleep.

 

 

 

 

"I **need** to see him," Ian said to Lip before going to sleep.  
Face tucked deep into a pillow. Arm holding the pillow close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading. :))
> 
> a comment or a kudos would make my whole day. 
> 
> thank you all for reading and giving feedback it really helps me improve my writing.


	10. chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You never think about shit like that?"
> 
> "I try not to. Shit like that is what drives people crazy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi. before the chapter starts i want to let you all know that it will soon be coming to an end. i am almost done with it. i know that i could have dragged it out and made longer, if i had gone with my original format plan it would be over 20 chapters, however people had wants and i felt that i had to make this story accommodate to everyone's need. i picture five- eight more parts and then it's over. i deeply apologize if you wanted it to be longer. i apologize if you didn't like it ALTHOUGH i hope you do.

Mickey didn't talk to Ian for 10 days after that.

He wanted to talk to Ian, but between work, officially deciding to get 'back in shape', eating and sleeping his schedule is pretty busy.

For all he knows Ian hasn't wanted to talk to him either. Mandy hasn't brought up visiting Ian to Mickey, although, Mickey can hear them talking about Ian late at night.

"Do you ever think of Terry," Mandy asks him as they sit and eat pizza.

"Who the fuck is that," Mickey said, wishing Mandy would stop asking him random, offhand questions.

"Mickey I'm being serious. After what he did to you and-"

"Yeah. Now drop it."

"What if he got out and tracked us down. Or Ian cause he's still in Chicago-"

"Mandy why the fuck do you do shit like that," he said, groaning internally.

"Like what Mick?"

"You ask some of the most," he stopped. Not knowing what word he could use to explain the bullshit questions Mandy asks him multiple times a day. "Why can't we just watch TV in peace? You always ask a question, that will haunt the fuck out of me, for the rest of the night when we're watching TV.

"You never think about shit like that?"

"I try not to. Shit like that is what drives people crazy," Now he was thinking about the question she asked. Sure, Terry's in jail for a long time, but what about when he gets out?

"What do you think about then Mickey?"

 _Ian._ "Nothing," he shrugs.

"Mickey can you stop being an asshole, I'm trying to have a conversation with you," the way she said coversation made Mickey cringe for some reason.

"I don't want to talk about Terry."

"Then talk about Ian," Mandy said turning to face him.

"I have. What else am I supposed to say?"

"Nothing Mickey. Never mind," she turned her attention back to the TV and Mickey sat in the same spot confused.

He decided to take his confusion and slice of pizza to his room with him.

~

Ian couldn't stop talking about Mickey. Sometimes he was so energetic as he told stories of Mickey, while others he was calm and sounding like he truly missed him.

Lip had to hear everything. Fiona tried to listen but after the third story and his excessive rambling she told him she had to go to Patsy's and didn't return til midnight.

"He came out for me," Ian explained to him. "I was so fucking ungrateful, and he came out for me."

"I heard," Lip said as he smoked his blunt. For the past four days he's had to smoke to be able to tolerate Ian and his stories about Mickey.

"Have I told you about when Mickey wouldn't say he loved me," Ian asked him.

"Yeah," Lip lied.

"No I haven't. So Mickey was about to get married to Svetlana," Lip tuned him out. Occasionally nodding when he felt right.

"What about the dugouts when I started taking my meds. We beat the shit out of each other-"

"Do you wanna talk to him?"

"Hm?"

"Mickey? Here," Lip unlocked his phone and went to Mandy's contact. He pressed the call button and handed Ian the phone.

"Hi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING.
> 
> i know it's short, but i wanted to write something for y'all now since my updating will be very slow.
> 
> A COMMENT or a KUDOS would make my while day.


	11. chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm joking Ian. I wanted to talk to you, you can get your panties in a bunch."
> 
> Ian chuckled and Mickey smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter I said '7-8' chapters left or whatever. I lied. Since I haven't updated for a while I'm extending the story. :)))  
> ~  
> I am so sorry but i lost the password for another format that I have been posting and I was searching then something happened to the password to this format. It's a lot but I'm back :)
> 
>  
> 
> Song for this Chapter: Sit Next To Me ~ Foster The People

"Hey," Ian said, clearing his throat.

Silence was all that could he heard from both lines. "Sorry to bother you. Bye," Ian hung up quickly and took a deep breath.

Mickey stared at the phone for a few moments before calling him back. 

"Take the phone," Mickey heard Lip say.

"What do I say," Ian whispered back.

"You could start with 'I miss you' or some shit," Mickey walked to the fridge and got a beer. Sitting the phone on the counter to open it. He put the phone up to his ear and waited. He heard whispering, more specifically "You don't have to whisper, just say 'hi' dumbass." "Alright."

"Hi Mickey," Ian's voice made Mickey burst out laughing.

"Hey," Mickey said back.

"What do I say now," Ian whispers to Lip.

"I'm out of here. I'll get my phone back tomorrow," Lip gets his jacket and walks out of the room.

"Hello," Mickey says after a moment of silence.

"Im so sorry. This was a waste of your time. I should-"

"How was your day Ian," Mickey asks.

"It's been good," Ian says hesitantly. "Work is eventful. Saving lives all day. You?"

"My job makes no fucking since. Good to know you're having a good day though."

"What's your job?"

"I'm a construction worker."

"Okay," Ian nods. "What's the 'no fucking since' part?"

"I fucking suck at math. And Construction is math and physics or some shit."

"If I remember correctly math was the class that was an easy 'A' for you, whenever you showed up," Ian squints and Mickey groans.

"It's not highschool bullshit. Sure that shit was easy, but it's a lot more shit and if you get it wrong a person could die- that's what we're fucking told, so the math has to be right every time."

"So it does make since, it's just a lot of pressure on you?"

"Sorta."

It was silent for a few moments before the both spoke up. 

"I-" they both said after a while.

"You go-" they tried.

Mickey closed his mouth and took a deep breath. "You go," he told Ian.

"Thank you."

Mickey sipped his beer then put it down on the counter. "Why the fuck are you thanking me?"

"For talking with me."

"Believe it or not I wouldn't have called back unless I wanted to."

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah," Mickey shrugs.

"Really," Ian says getting excited.

"Don't get your panites in a bunch. I wanted to call you it's not the end of the fucking world."

"Oh. Sorry," he sounded sad and Mickey sighed. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm joking Ian. I wanted to talk to you, you can get your panties in a bunch."

Ian chuckled and Mickey smiled.

"I missed you Mick."

"I missed you too."

"Really?"

"Yes. It's late as hell and Family Guy has gone off so..."

"Night Mick. I- I miss you too. A lot."

"Night Ian."

Mickey hangs up and Mandy comes into the kitchen and gets her phone. 

"So..."

"Can you give Lip my number so he can give it to Ian?"

"Sure Mick."


	12. chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You should try moaning it."
> 
> "Alexsandr."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's late but Merry Christmas or X-Mas :)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Song for this chapter is Loyalty - Kendrick Lamar & Rihanna

"He asked _you_ to give _his_ number to _me_ ," Ian asks sitting up.

"Yes," Lip said for the third time.

"What the fuck why?"

"I'm just gonna jump the gate and say 'because he wants to talk to you'," Lip took a puff from his cigarette and looking over at Ian.

"Give me his number then," Ian says urgently. He hands his unlocked phone to Lip and waits anxiously as Lip pulls his phone out.

He quickly types the number in and hands Ian the phone back. Ian takes the phone back with a shaky hand.

"What are we supposed to talk about?"

"I don't fuckin' know. What'd you guys usually talk about?"

"We talked about our day last night," Ian says smiling.

"Then talk about your day again," Ian nodded and Lip went in the house.

_Unknown_  
Hey Mick.  
It's me Ian.

 

_Mickey_  
Hey 

 

Mickey smiled at his phone. He thought for a while about what Ian's name should be in his phone- even though that sounded as corny as he could get.

 

_Ian_  
How's your day?

 

_Mick♡_  
I'm off today so good  
You?

 

_Fire Crotch_  
Good.

 

Mickey finally caved in and asked him.

 

_Mick♡_  
Should your contact name be fire crotch or Ian?

 

Ian chuckles as he reads the messages. Quickly typing a response.

 

_Fire Crotch_  
Is Gallagher an option?

 

_Mick♡_  
Fuck no.

 

_Fire Crotch_  
Then i pick fire crotch

 

_Mick♡_  
Good choice

 

Ian rolls his eyes. He goes into the fridge and grabs a beer. He's not supposed to be drinking, but still he opens it.

 

He presses the call button and Mickey answers after the second ring.

 

"Mikhailo is a sexy name," Ian says walking upstairs he walks into his room and sits on the bed.

 

Lip nods at him as he leaves the room.

 

Mickey chuckles. Cheeks slightly turning pink. "Why'd you say that," he asks finishing up his coffee.

 

"It just came to mind. Your name is sexy as hell. Mikhailo Alexsandr Milkovich." 

 

"Is my name your new obsession," Mickey smirked. 

 

"It might be. Next time I see you I'm gonna call you Alexsandr or Alex."

 

Mickey fell silent. Allowing the words to replay in his mind. _Next time I see you._ Ian noticed.

 

"Mick?"

 

"Yeah," he cleared his throat. "Why would you wanna see me?"

 

"I just do. _So,_ when I do see you I'm calling you Alex. Alexsandr," he practiced.

 

"You should try moaning it," Mickey joked.

 

"Alexsandr," Ian groaned.

 

Mickey blushed even more. "My mom used to call me Alexsandr when I was little. If I was in trouble she'd say my full name and I'd get scared."

 

"I'm calling you Alex then," Ian smiled.

 

"Nah. Don't call me that, It's gonna feel like you're talking to someone else."

 

"You'll know who I'm talking to," Ian said seductively Mickey wanted to laugh, but a part of him was turned on by Ian's voice.  

  
"Alright Gallagher. I'm gonna go before this conversation goes... somewhere else."

"What do you mean Mick," he said innocently. He wished Mickey could see the smirk on his face.

"You're literally moaning my name firecrotch."

Ian chuckled. "You sure about that?"

"Yeah I'm fuckin' sure. I heard that shit, you-," Mickey cut himself off. Ian was probably just trying to get under his skin.

"I what?"

"Nothin'."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Good."

"Alright."

"Alright."

"Cool."

"Shut up," Mickey grumbled. Ian started laughing. It was so easy to get under his skin. When Ian's laughter died down it got silent.

"So," Ian said to break the ice.

"Before I go-"

"You were serious?"

"Yeah Gallagher. It's my nap time."

Ian burst out laughing. "You're a grown ass man with a nap time," he said in between laughs.

"This month I am. I want a car."

"What happened to the car we-"

"Gave it to Mandy. Kinda like a gift since she moved down here with me."

"Why do you have to buy it this month?"

"I dunno. I just want a car or I'll give Mandy the car and say 'Early fuckin' Christmas' and I'll be fine with the car we jacked," Mickey said tapping on the counter.

"Hm. Alright, you were saying?"

"What," Mickey was confused. He honeslty forgot what he was gonna say.

"You were saying 'Before I go'," Ian explained.

"Oh yeah. Before I-"

"Yep."

"Before I go-"

"Yeah, that's what you were saying."

Mickey rolled his eyes. "Before I go I-"

"You what?"

"Well if you'd shut the fuck up then you'd know," Ian was starting to annoy him with the constant interruptions.

"Sorry, but if I keep cutting you off you might not have to go."

"Oh. Gallagher it's fine. I'll probably call you tomorrow or something," Mickey mumbled the last part and Ian smiled.

"Well if I'm getting called back hurry the fuck up."

"You- before I go I wanted to know how you were doing?"

"For the first time in a while I'm doing good."

"That's good," Mickey sighed. "Night Gallagher."

"It's not even-," he decided to go along with it once he heard Mickey yawn. "Night Alexsandr."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading chapter 12 ♡♡  
> i know it's long overdue


	13. chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You don't have to answer. Does it matter if I still love you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song of this chapter Lovely by Brent Faiyaz

Mickey sat around and waited for a phone call. Any phone call. He hated that he was off today. There was nothing to do but think of Ian.

"Mick," Mandy yelled through the house.

"What?"

"Ian's not gonna be able to _talk_ with you today," she sighed.

"The fuck does that mean?"

"It's self-explanatory. Put two and two together Mick."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why won't he be able to talk? The fuck else would I be asking," he rubbed his face.

Mandy bit her lip. "Lip says he's hit a low."

Mickey stood. Uncertain of what to do. "I should talk to him, call him."

"Try all you want. No telling if he'll answer," Mandy said, taking her cup with her to her room.

Slowly, he sat back down. He pulled his phone out and quickly went to Ian's contact. He stared at it. Just stared.

He didn't want to hear the groggy "leave me alone" he heard all those years ago. He pressed the call button.

It rang for a few seconds then an answer.

~

"Who is it," Ian asked. Voice sounding far from happy. He was so exhausted that he didn't feel like checking. A part of him wanted to just let it ring. However, Ian knew that his job could call or his doctor.

"It's me firecrotch, you deleted my number already?"

Through all the numb that Ian felt Mickey's voice gave a slight warmth  to his heart.

"Hi," he said. "I'm not feeling great so can we keep it short?"

"I heard I- how do you feel?"

Ian groaned, "I don't know how to explain it. I just feel bad Mick."

"I understand."

"Am I ever gonna get to see you? I don't want to feel like I'm holding onto a fucking lost cause Mick. If you don't want to see me please say it," Iam sniffs. Eyes previously red from all the crying he's done these past hours.

"Yeah, you're gonna see me. I don't fucking know when. But, I think- or fucking hope that it'll be soon."

Ian bit his lip. "Before I go, I want to ask you something."

"You already did," Mickey smiled, heart rare slowly picking up.

"C'mon Mick."

"Alright hurry the fuck up."

"You don't have to answer. Does it matter if I still love you?"

"Yeah. It matters to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked it ❤❤. i know it's been months, but i' m going to get back to updating better.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING THIS CHAPTER. I know this first one sucked, but a Kudos would make my day.


End file.
